Improbable Works : Magical Storm
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Two Chapter Shot] When Harry has lived a stranger life than most Hogwarts students, the power of the Ninja will come to full play in this Magical Storm.
1. Reflections on Days Past

Improbable Works  
  
Series #1 : Magical Storm  
  
written by Shaun G.  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. Disney owns Power Rangers Ninja Storm. This is an AU/Fusion of both series, and should not be taken too seriously. It's a humor fanfiction for a reason.  
  
I hold nothing but charecterization sacred, and I do my best to write everyone In Charecter. Slight deviations of charecter but that is to be expected with the story in question.  
Chapter 1 : Reflection on Days Past  
  
=============  
  
Thrust, kick, jab.  
  
Kick, punch, sweep.  
  
Jump, bicycle kick through the air. Land with an unceremonious thud on the ground.  
  
The black clad teenager in the full body ninja suit and face mask groaned as he lay on the ground, staring up into the dawn. Streaks of orange, gold and red from the rising sun pierced through the small smattering of cloud cover. The teenager lay on the ground as he removed his mask, revealing features well known to the wizarding world. Yes, this boy, is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Harry Potter was a well known household name in the Wizarding world. Everyone knew his story, as a Dark Wizard named Lord Voldemort, or more commonly referred to as You-Know-Who, entered Godric's Hollow one fateful night. It was that night, October 31, 1981 when Voldemort swept into the home where James and Lily Potter resided in, and killed them with an Unforgivable Curse.  
  
He then proceeded to kill Harry with the same curse, but it rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's physical form, leaving Harry with a thin lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Without a physical form, he fled to the forests of Albania where he possessed the bodies of small animals to survive.  
  
Over the years, Harry had grown up with an abusive family who had a very medieval outlook on his heritage. His only living family remaining, the Dursleys, had made his life a living hell on earth. From the very beginning, they had put him to work like a common slave, giving him very little food each day. Even when he was four, he was forced to weed the garden and toil in the hot sun while his cousin Dudley steadily grew to the rough size of a Killer Whale. Dudley had not made Harry's life any easier. At first, he tormented Harry with name calling and other childish persuits. Later on, he and his gang from the local school bullied and abused Harry. Vernon and Petunia Dursley made no motion to stop them.  
  
It was on his seventh birthday that Harry met with the man who would change his life before the word Magic came into his whole being.  
  
============  
  
Harry listlessly toiled at the dirt before him as the rain poured about him, soaking the young boy to the bone. He dug his hand into the soft soil of the garden and pulled out a weed. Aunt Petunia never gave him any tools unless it was for a job such as painting the house and fence. And she never gave Harry a break. If he was off school for the weekend, Harry found himself outside doing work, or slaving away at cooking the family meals.  
  
As he removed the thick clump of prickly weeds with a quick jerk, a voice called out to him. "Hello there."  
  
Harry looked up. To his surprise, he found a bald asian man standing before him from the sidewalk. In one hand, he carried a bamboo staff, something Harry never saw before. His eyes were kindly as he walked over in the rain. Stooping beside Harry, he held his umbrella over him he said, "Child, why are you out here? Do you not realize that it is raining?" The words were not angry, rather kind and soft.  
  
"I have to sir," Harry said. He noted that the man had a faint british accent, as if he was foriegn born and grew up in the country. "Aunt Petunia will get awfully upset if I don't."  
  
"You live with your aunt, you say?" At Harry's nod, he handed the boy his umbrella and walked up to the door. Rapping sharply on the door with his staff, the sound of heavy footsteps echoed behind it.  
  
Vernon Dursley opened it and peered at the asian man with his small beady eyes. "Yes? What do you want?" he asked rudely.  
  
"I noticed your nephew outside, and could not help but wonder what kind of people are you to let a young boy outside in this weather, doing yard work?" His soft tone had gone hard and accusing.  
  
Vernon glowered at the unnamed man. "It is our buisness to do with that boy as we wish!" Vernon snapped angrily. "Be off! Boy! Keep working!"  
  
The man didn't seem to move. But Harry caught the whole motion. His staff blurred and Vernon found himself slumped against the stairs, coughing. The man looked angry, his hands clutching his staff. "Unfit guardian," he snapped. Turning to the boy, he smiled at him and walked over.  
  
Petunia witnessed the whole thing and had gone chalk white. "You're one of them, aren't you?"  
  
The man turned to look at the woman and raised an eyebrow. He did not know what she accused him of, but decided to answer. "I am." Petunia went paper white and slammed the door behind her. The sound of multiple locks clicking into place was heard.  
  
Harry turned to the man who helped him up with a gentle tug on his hand. "Thank you sir," Harry said softly. "That was the first time someone has stood up for me."  
  
"I could not let someone like them leave you alone." The man smiled and patted Harry's head. "I am Sensei Harry Chin."  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter." Chin looked at his forehead, specifically the lightning shaped scar on it.  
  
Chin nodded and said, "Harry, how would you like to learn how to defend yourself? And others that you care for?"  
  
Harry looked down, scuffing his worn shoes on the ground. "I... have no one to protect."  
  
"Then learn to defend yourself. Bullies like your relatives should not be left alone." Chin reasoned. "If you wish, come with me."  
  
Harry looked at the hand that beckoned to him. Taking it slowly, Chin smiled at Harry. Harry smiled at Chin. Chin then made a gesture with his free hand, two fingers upwards, the thumb and last two fingers curled in. They vanished in a cloud of dust.  
  
And so, Harry learned. He learned about inner strength, and the will of the human race. Every day under Master Chin's tutilage, Harry grew exceptionally strong in the ways of the Ninja Warriors. When he had first arrived, other training Ninjas saw him as a young child. But over time, the child grew, and became strong willed. Every day, when he returned to the house from after school and his ninja training, the Dursley's would bully him more, only to be scorned by Harry who had long since stopped listening to them.  
  
Harry had grown, much more than what the Wizarding World had expected. Over the years, he had adapted to the powers of a Air Ninja. He sorely wished that he could fly for real, but continued to practice his Sky Running, a technique that allowed him to run across the breeze for a short distance at a time.  
  
Harry grew up, slender and trim, but he retained his boyhood gangliness well to his eleventh birthday. During that time, Harry recieved a strange letter, addressed to him. The Dursleys kept him locked in the cupboard, in an attempt to quell the strength of spirit and rebelliousness of Harry's developed confidence, but alas, for the Dursleys, it did not work.  
  
Harry found a letter, addressed to him on yellow parchment and written in green ink. It was addressed to him. Knowing that the Dursleys would try and steal it to make his life miserable, or even worse, cut him off from his training for a whole month until he went to Stonewall. Fortunately, for the Dursleys, they were frightened of Harry's Sensei, calling him "One of Them". What they meant by that, Harry still had no fathoming of what it meant and did not wish to pry, lest they lock him in the cupboard for a whole two months.  
  
Harry trained at a secret location, deep within the hills and forests in a remote area of England, a place almost unreachable because of the sheer cliffs that surrounded it. His training also taught him how to harness his chi, or life force, and move great distances at blinding speeds. Making sure no one saw him, Harry gathered his energy and burst off down the road towards the forested area that connected to the outside of Surrey. People who saw the Boy-Who-Lived running at blinding speeds only saw a streak, and a whoosh of wind.  
  
Screeching to a halt before the wooded area, Harry panted, as doing the Wind Sprint tired out him still. Sensei had said that with age and practice, he could move faster and farther if he tried. Walking at a more normal pace into the forest where the sound of rushing water was heard, Harry opened the letter which displayed a most curious letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptment. Term begins on 1 September We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry knew that it was ten days before his birthday, as his birthday landed on July 31. Each birthday was spent solely at Sensei's Wind Ninja Academy, as the Dursleys did not want to upset Harry, or incure some wrath. For they believed, he was learning Magic from the asian man, which Harry, kept the secret of his real training from them.  
  
The celebrations at the Wind Ninja Academy was always a treat. The elder ninjas regarded Harry as their youngest brother, and persisted to throw giant parties for him. Harry's presents were kept at his room at the Academy, for the Dursleys would most likely break and throw them out. Sensei Chan who shared Harry's given first name, and his older son Cam treated him like family.  
  
All of the ninjas he knew their names by heart, and were his extended family. There was joking Peter, Drew and Shane who kept Harry's day bright. Sensitive Milissia and fiesty Kimberly who commonly wanted to be called Kim.  
  
Sarah and Devon were inseperable, having become romantically entangled during the years that Harry had attended ninja school. Harry was to be their best man during their wedding in five years.  
  
There were many others who had graduated in the past five years he had been there, and each one of them had their own place in Harry's memories. Re-reading the letter, Harry stuffed it into his pocket as he came to a large waterfall. Most people didn't know about the place, Sensei said that the inherant magical forces of the area kept people away from discovering the entrance to the Academy.  
  
Harry stepped on the waters surface tenatively, even though he had done it a thousand times before. Walking on water was never his forte, and he kept on thinking that he would plunge into the shallow depths of the small lake. Walking to the waterfall, Harry made a couple of gestures and the water parted, revealing a cavern. The cavern swelled and flared with light.  
  
Cam was a genius, and designed the portals that would bring them to the remote area of England where the Academy lay. The light swelled and Harry felt the pull of the portal as he was pulled from where he stood and landed on the outskirts of the training grounds.  
  
Waving to the others who had stopped to see the one who had arrived, Harry made his way to the patio where Chan listened to his son Cameron detail some project of his.  
  
"... I can get the hydraulics system going, but the material and sheer mass of the megazord will..." Cam trailed off as he found Harry waiting for them at the gated entrance. "Oh, hello Harry." Cam sported a stronger British accent than his father, as he was raised solely in England.  
  
"Hello Cam, Sensei." Harry bowed politely.  
  
Chin gestured as Harry slipped over and sat down next to Cam. Stealing a peek at Cam's laptop, he found a skeleton framework of some kind of robot. Harry shrugged to himself. It was probably one of Cam's projects. Chin looked at Harry as he folded his hands before him. "Well, it is your birthday in ten days, Harry. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you, sensei," Harry said. Then, remembering the strange letter, he pulled it out of his pocket and held it out to Chin. "Sensei, I recieved this letter. It is very strange, and I was wondering what you could make of it."  
  
Chin looked at the letter. After reading it for a few minutes, twice over, he set it down and folded his hands. "I think," he said slowly, "you should accept this offer."  
  
Cam had long since read it over after his father had read it. Looking up, he blinked and said, "A Wizarding school?"  
  
"Many things we do not know about this world, Cam and Harry," Chin said. "But, do not stop your mind from growing. Harry, you may take the offer. You have my blessing."  
  
"It is a boarding school, sensei," Harry said tenatively. "I will not be here to train as often. Most likely in the Summer."  
  
"I do not think you will need to worry, Harry," Chin said kindly, eyes twinkling merrily. "As long as you devote yourself to what you feel is important, then it is all right. But it does not mean that you can slack off, now is it?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Yes, yes. I realize that."  
  
After returning to the Dursleys, as much as Harry wanted to stay overnight, Vernon found the letter sticking out of Harry's jeans pocket. He had gone an unpleasant shade of purple and then white. And thus, began the madness which eventually had Harry rescued by a giant of a man named Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
=============  
  
A lot of things had changed over the four years at Hogwarts. With virtually no time on his hands, and with Ron and Hermione behind him every step of the way in their adventures, Harry almost had no time to practice his martial arts. Luckily, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had caught him one night sneaking out to practice. Dumbledore was obviously caught off guard, something Harry had never seen again in the following three years of his schooling. Dumbledore had set up a gym behind the painting of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. The painting was obviously barking mad in a way that reminded Harry of the story of Don Quixote, but he did ward off students who dismissed the paintings rantings.  
  
Even through all of his mad ravings, Cadogan surprisingly held a huge room behind him, empty and ready to be filled. Harry had been given the room to practice in solitude and in an emulation of nature, as Dumbledore himself had bewitched the whole room to be an expansive field, complete with real dirt, fresh air and even a waterfall for Harry to soak himself under while meditating as it were.  
  
There, he trained daily after school. He had expanded his Sky Running to a full twenty minutes, but to his frustration, he could not achieve full flight even with his magic supporting him. Harry relented and figured that real flight was even beyond Wizards and Witches.  
  
Every so often, a teacher would come in to monitor Harry's progress. Many had never seen Muggle fighting, especially of the armed and unarmed forms. Minerva McGonagall and many others, including Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick had balked at Harry wielding sharp weapons, but after the Basilisk and the whole Chamber of Secrets mess, they provided Harry with a full armory of weaponry and practice dummies for throwing weapons and the occasional beheading by katana. To make sure that no one used the weapons for mischief if they ever discovered Harry's room, the weapons were charmed to vanish and reappear in the room, never to be brought out of the room.  
  
Harry, throughout the years, kept in touch with Sensei Chin and Cam. It seemed that the Academy was still taking on students, and they were doing well. And during the summers, Harry spent almost every waking moment at the Academy, when he wasn't being forced to do hard labour by Vernon and Petunia, or at the Weasleys.  
  
Vernon and Petunia, during the summer after Harry's first year when he stopped Quirrell and Voldemort from gaining the Philosophers Stone, the Dursleys had been petrified that he would turn them all into toads. Harry thought it was a great lark, and played along with their fears until Dobby the House Elf decided to shatter a pyramid of glasses, and thus, brought the Ministry's attention to himself. And the Dursleys for that matter.  
  
Vernon locked Harry in his room, attatched bars to his window, and padlocked Hedwig's cage tight. His stuff in the cupboard under the stairs was double locked. They fed him, but barely. Harry was stuck in the room for a good seven days past his birthday before Ron, George and Fred came in their fathers flying battered old turquoise car. He had spent the remainder of the summer with the Weasley's and thought it to be the best time ever.  
  
Second year at Hogwarts found a flurry of owls going back and forth. Hedwig was quite busy that year, sending letters back and forth to Sensei Chin and Cam. He also got letters from his friends at the Academy, wishing him well for the rest of the year. The year and the whole fiasco came and went, and Harry found himself once again at Privet Drive.  
  
A lot happened that summer. Peter, Drew and Shane graduated, but remained on as instructors alongside Sensei Chin. But with the new year, came new worries. An escaped Murderer called Sirius Black managed to escape Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison. Much worse than Muggle Prisons, the Wizarding Prison was guarded by creatures called Dementors.  
  
Dementors were soulless creatures that reminded Harry of the Nazgul from Cam's old animated Lord of the Rings movie. With rotting greenish skin and no visible features, the Dementors sucked the happiness out of the area where they resided. Many Wizards condemned to Azkaban were driven insane. Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts and good friend of Harry and his friends, was sent to Azkaban in the previous year. He had been framed of setting loose the creature that killed the student in a girls washroom back when he was a student, and was framed by Tom Riddle. Hogwarts had been very close to being shut down for good, until Harry had killed the Basilisk and destroyed Tom Riddle's diary.  
  
That year had Harry learning a great deal from Professor Lupin, an old friend of Harry's biological father and mother. They had learned how to defend against many dark creatures, ranging from Boggarts and Grindylows. But most importantly, Harry had learned how to cast the Patronus spell to drive away the Dementors. That year also left Harry stronger, but remembering his mother and fathers death with vivid detail. He had never wanted to see another Dementor ever again after that.  
  
What turned the year on it's head was the fact that Sirius Black, the man who killed twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew, another friend of his father and mother, was innocent. Pettigrew had been an Animagus, an animal shape shifter, and remained as Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. Pettigrew escaped before they could bring him in and clear Sirius who happened to be Harry's Godfather. Together with Hermione and a Time Turner, Harry was able to rescue a hippogriff named Buckbeak, and Sirius who had been captured and sentanced to the Dementors Kiss. It had taken a good three hours of waiting, but they managed to save both. After the whole incident, Harry was sorely tempted to show Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic just how much damage a trained ninja could do to a person.  
  
Harry was certian Remus had did his job of modifying Snape's memory, for he had snapped and kicked Snape across the room when he tried to turn in Sirius. Of course, Snape had no explination of the foot shaped bruise on his chest for the rest of the year, as Harry had put enough force into that snap kick to knock him senseless.  
  
That summer, after a short stay at the Dursleys, Ron and Hermione had interrogated Harry at the Weasleys. The whole shock of seeing mind mannered Harry kick Professor Snape into a wall hard enough to knock him out was beyond them. Ron insisted on doing it in the old cop show stereotype as Harry was locked in a dark room with only a torch for interrogation.  
  
Harry swore them under secrecy and explained his past history to them. Hermione was aghast, saying that there were no ninjas anymore, while Ron asked what a Ninja was. After much convincing, and Sky Running across the Weasley's Quidditch Pitch with no magic for a good lap, they were convinced that Harry, was indeed, a Ninja.  
  
Of course, there had been the embarrasing part when Harry hadn't made it fully into the ground when he tried Earth Diving. George and Fred had happened on Harry at that moment and found to their delight that Harry had somehow lodged himself straight down into the earth to chest height. They all had a good laugh when Harry passed it off as a really big Gopher Hole.  
  
The rest of the year passed by in a blur that seemed like an eternity to Harry. Between the Quidditch World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament which ended up with Cedric Diggory being killed, Harry had no more time to think. He had stopped his training almost fully, only training when he was stumped on the challenges.  
  
Diggory.  
  
The thought of Cedric's lifeless expression still haunted Harry as he lay on the grass. The Wind Ninja Academy held a certian life to it, something that resonated with ages of students coming back and forth through the ages. It was home to him, as much as Hogwarts was home.  
  
No one was out at this time of day, most were sleeping. Harry, preferred to work out when no one was around, basking in the solitude of the day. It cleared his mind and helped him to cope with the fact that he wasn't fast enough to stop the Death Eaters from killing Diggory. Ever since returning home, he had escaped the Dursleys without them knowing, sending Ron and Hermione a letter with Hedwig. He had told them that he was at the Academy for the rest of the summer training.  
  
Harry had reflected on that after he had a good cry in his room at the Academy. A ninja, who could run as fast as he could, not being able to stop one person from dying? Harry knew it was strange, but not impossible. He was too concerned with where they were, what they had been doing, and where the cup had taken them. And... he hadn't heard the voice until it was too late.  
  
Kill the spare.  
  
Those words stayed with Harry even as he watched the sun come up from behind the clouds. The cool grass welcomed him as he let his pressures slide away. But to Harry, the ache would never go away.  
  
So intent on his thoughts, that Harry didn't notice Cameron sitting down next to him. Cam was dressed in a plain black ninja outfit with a symbol with red, blue and yellow encircling it. Cameron didn't look it, but he was solidly built and was a well trained ninja. He just preferred to do his workouts early or late in the morning, and most often, exersized his intellect.  
  
"Hullo Harry," Cam said, startling Harry.  
  
Harry looked over at him and sighed. "Hullo Cam. You should stop sneaking up on me like that."  
  
Cam laughed as he stretched out on the damp grass. "It's your birthday today. Congratulations."  
  
Harry sighed. "I certianly feel older than fifteen years old. More like twenty."  
  
"I can understand that," Cam said, shifting to a sitting position. "It must be hard, being the hero of the wizarding world. Everyone expects you to be a pillar of strength, the unbeatable one."  
  
"I didn't ask for it," Harry said softly. "I just want to be a normal boy, who doesn't have a Dark Lord trying to kill him constantly."  
  
Cam and Harry watched the sun rise up into the sky. The last of the night melted away and warm rays spread over their bodies, making them squint. "There was an owl for us last night," Cam said after a moment's peace. "Your friend, Ron had his father connect us to the Floo Network for the day."  
  
Harry looked up in surprise. "But the temple doesn't have a fireplace, does it?"  
  
Cam smiled at that. "We have one. In fathers study. In fact, the guests should be arriving by nine o'clock today."  
  
Time flew by after that pronouncement as Harry got ready for the day. After cleaning up and changing into his oversized sweater and jeans, he counted down the minutes until nine that morning.  
  
As he waited for them, the fireplace burst into green flames. And with a whooshing sound, Ron Weasley exited from the fire, covered in soot. He looked up and grinned. "Harry!"  
  
"Ron! Good to see you!" They shared a manly hug which consisted of slapping each other on the back and a firm handshake as Fred and George popped out, bearing a few presents in hand.  
  
One by one, the Weasleys popped into the study. Soon after Ginny had popped through, Hermione appeared, looking a bit flustered. Harry greeted Hermione with enthusiasm as Molly and Arthur Weasley appeared from the green flames.  
  
"Hullo Harry," Arthur greeted jovially. "So, this is the Muggle Academy you go to? Quite the place indeed."  
  
As Harry greeted the Weasley parents and got a big hug from Mrs. Weasley, the flames flared green again. With a zooming sound, an elderly man stepped out of the fire. Harry gasped. "Headmaster Dumbledore!"  
  
"Hullo Harry," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "I see you have been keeping well."  
  
"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"I have come, not only to celebrate your fifteenth birthday, but to as well, speak to the man who has raised such a fine young man like yourself." Harry went pink with embarassment.  
  
The doors then opened up at the other side of the room. There, stood Sensei Chin and his son, Cameron. Chin walked over to Dumbledore and bowed low. "It is an honor to meet you in person, Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore copied his action. "And quite an honor for myself as well. Your letter said you had something to discuss with me?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Chin lead Dumbledore out the door as Cam ushered everyone to the grounds where a large table had been set with typical muggle foods that Harry enjoyed during his birthdays at the Academy. At the end of the table stood a large chocolate cake. its rich vanilla and chocolate icing tantalizing the senses. Harry introduced Cam to the Weasleys and Hermione, and they set about bringing out the food.  
  
Hermione, Cam and Harry brought out the food, despite the protests of Molly who wanted to help. After a short time to set up, they dug in.  
  
Ron eyed the long roasted hot dog in the bun and asked, "What is this thing?"  
  
"That's a Hot Dog, a muggle food over from America," Hermione explained. Ron made a face.  
  
"This is made out of dog?" he exclaimed, aghast.  
  
Harry laughed. "No Ron, it's just processed beef. It's really good, try some of it. Here." He passed the ketchup bottle to Ron who added it to his food tenatively. Taking a bite, Ron's eyes went wide and he quickly devoured the rest.  
  
"So Harry, how's your summer?" Ginny asked from the other side of the table.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It's been all right, Ginny. Had it's ups and downs. I spent most of the time here, at the Academy."  
  
"What do you do here?" Arthur asked. "Do you use a lot of muggle things?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes, I do. But mostly, I spend my time training. I've slacked off in the last year, and wanted to get back into form."  
  
Fred and George exchanged glances. "What do you mean," Fred said, and George finished, "By training?"  
  
"We learned about this near the beginning of the fourth year," Ron said, mouth full of potato salad and baked beans. "Harry is one of those ninja guys that muggles make a lot of moving pictures out of."  
  
"Actually, Ninjas were a group of stealthy warriors dating back to Fudal Japan." Hermione interjected. "They were the assassians of the shoguns and warlords, and trained secretly."  
  
Cam flinched at the description as the Weasleys gave both him and Harry a disbelieving look. "Well, it used to be like that. Now, the Wind Ninja Academy is the last of the great Ninja Academies. We don't do assinations anymore, we protect people."  
  
"But you can kill people in muggle ways, right?" Fred asked.  
  
Cam sighed. "In a way. We teach our students the pressure points of a human body, how to apply leverage to make grips let go. Here in the Wind Academy, we teach them how to defend themselves and others. We also train in old weapons, but teach students self control and discipline."  
  
"That is correct," Chin said as he and Dumbledore had somehow snuck up on everyone. "We teach our students the proper meaning of how to defend ones self. We are training the next generation of protectors."  
  
There was random chatter after that, most questions directed towards the Chins or Harry. During the course of the day, random ninjas appeared to give Harry a small trinket or anything else, along with well wishes for his birthday. Soon, a small pile of presents had been stacked up during the course of the day.  
  
The day soon drew to a close, and the Weasleys were to head back to the Burrow, and Dumbledore to his home. Dumbledore exchanged a few words with Sensei Chin who nodded. With a flash of Floo Powder, he was gone.  
  
"We'll see you at Diagon Alley, okay?" Ron said.  
  
"Count on it," Harry answered, grinning widely.  
  
Ron grinned, stepped into the fire and was gone. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and she was gone too.  
  
That night in his room, Harry lay in his bed, staring up into the ceiling. For once, he was back at the Dursleys because his sensei made him return there every week. He said that even if family did not enjoy his presence, family is still family.  
  
The thoughts that plagued him all through the summer were coming back in full force. He could recall the events of the Triwizard Cup in full detail. He could recall all of the expressions Cedric went through, up to that fateful moment.  
  
'Cedric.'  
  
Turning over in his bed, Harry buried his face in his pillow, stiffling sobs.  
  
===========  
  
Days turned to weeks, and after a short sojourn to Diagon Alley, Harry was once again on the Hogwarts Express bound for the school somewhere in scotland. The Dursleys had barely seen him that summer, and they liked it that way.  
  
Tuning out his friends chatter on about random things, Harry ran his hands across the package he carried onto the train with him. Sensei and Cam had given it to him at the end of the summer at Kings Cross Station at the entrance of Platform 9 and 3/4. Sensei had told him not to open it until he was on the train.  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't spoken since he got on the train, and looked over at the wooden box. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
Harry snapped to attention. "This? Oh, it's something my Sensei gave me."  
  
"What's inside?" Ron asked.  
  
Shrugging, Harry opened up the box. Inside were three black, red and gold devices that were made of metal. Like oversized watches, they had three buttons on the top, red standing out in front of black and gold. One had a styled pair of wings in red. Another had a blue tail and the third had a yellow lions head.  
  
"Wicked," said Ron, reaching for one of them. Hermione grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait, Ron. Harry, what are they?"  
  
Harry withdrew the middle one with the wings on the metal circle on the top. He looked at it closely, turning it over in his hands. It sported a strong velcro strap underneath it, and looked to be quite the piece of technological work. "I don't know. But I guess it goes on the wrist." Strapping it to his left wrist, he admired the sleek lines of the device.  
  
"If it's technology, I doubt it will work at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Can I see one?"  
  
Harry handed her the one with the blue tail on it as she looked over the device. With a gentle tug, the circle came off in her hands. Looking at the back of it, Hermione nodded. "Look. There's a circut board fused to the back of this." She then reattatched it with a click.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know anything about this muggle stuff." He took the yellow one and looked it over critically. "It seems to be some kind of fancy muggle wristwatch like my dad has."  
  
"There is a digital clock set into the side of it," Hermione said, having attached the device to her left wrist. "Strange. It's still working. But that's impossible. Even on the Hogwarts train the inherant magic should keep technology from working, unless it is like Dean's radio which had been bewitched to work at Hogwarts."  
  
"Maybe they were," Harry said thoughtfully. "If the technology still works, then perhaps Sensei got someone to enchant these devices."  
  
"Dumbledore," Ron said suddenly. "Remember when Dumbledore and your professor went with each other for some reason? During your birthday, do you remember?"  
  
"That's right," Hermione exclaimed. "And Ron, it's a sensei, not a professor."  
  
"But why would Dumbledore help enchant something like this? What is so important that these devices had to keep running even at Hogwarts?" Harry frowned in thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door swept open, revealing Draco Malfoy standing behind it. His two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, condencing smirks on their faces. "Well well, Potty and Weasel." Draco then turned to Hermione, his expression turning nasty. "And the Mudblood. Pity you three are still here. The world would be a better place without you."  
  
Ron snarled but was held back by Hermione who had a death glare afixed on Malfoy. Harry didn't even react to the insults. Malfoy, sensing victory, grinned nastily and pressed on. "So, the great Triwizard Champion comes back for a second round. What are you going to do this time, Potter? Try and kill off some of your friends here? Of course, we all know you hated Diggory for stealing your spotlight, so you decided to get rid of him once and for all."  
  
Ron leapt to hex Draco, eyes blazing with fury. But before a word could be spoken, Harry said in a quiet voice, "Are you really that childish, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco scowled at Harry angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You figure it out." Harry stood and glared at Draco angrily before shoving past him wordlessly.  
  
Draco's mouth hung open in surprise. The thought of Diggory would normally send Harry into a depression where he could pick on him some more. He never thought that Potter could actually ignore him completely and call him childish as well. "Crabbe, Goyle, we're leaving." Draco stalked off, doing a very good impression of Serverus Snape on a bad day.  
  
Hermione looked out the door across the car. She frowned. "Great, Harry is nowhere in sight."  
  
============  
  
Arriving at the Hogsmeade Platform, the sound of "First years! First years this way!" floated through the air. Strangely enough, it did not come from the expected giant form of Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Instead, it was Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration Professor. Ron blinked as he watched McGonagall place the first years into the enchanted boats. "Where's Hagrid?" Ron wondered out loud. "McGonagall doing Hagrid's job?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I haven't heard from Hagrid this summer. Harry, have you heard from him?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. It's like he dissapeared from the face of the earth."  
  
Harry had his suspicions that Hagrid and possibly Madam Maxine had gone as ambassadors to the Giants. Dumbledore was no doubt, preparing for war, and wanted to curb Voldemorts forces as much as possible.  
  
The carriage took the trio up to Hogwarts Castle, pulled by some unseen force. The sky was cloudless that night, displaying hundreds of stars and a shining crecent moon. Harry shook his head. "I wonder who the new DADA Professor is for this year?"  
  
Ron snorted. "If they get some idiot like Lockhart again, I will be sorely tempted to ditch the class."  
  
"Lockhart was not that bad," Hermione protested.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "When you fancied him, then perhaps he didn't seem so bad." Hermione went pink.  
  
After a while, the line of carriages rolled to the doors of Hogwarts. Gathering up a couple of packages of Cauldron Cakes that Harry and Ron had saved for later in case of a long sorting, they made their way into the Great Hall. It was already alive with the chatter and bustle of students. Taking a seat near Lee Jordan and the Twins, Ron rubbed his stomach as a deep seated growl came from it. "Bugger, I'm hungry."  
  
"Ron, you just ate two Cauldron Cakes," Hermione remarked. "How could you be hungry now?"  
  
Ron shrugged as he rolled up his sleeves to scratch an itch. Dean Thomas who sat across from Ron, eyed the device strapped to his wrist. "Where did you get that?" he asked Ron.  
  
"This?" Ron asked, pointing to the device. "It was given to me by Harry."  
  
"It's so cool," Dean remarked. "Does it work?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "These things didn't come with an instruction manual, Dean. We need to figure out how it works."  
  
Seamus Finnigan grinned. "It's an oversized wrist watch. Did you get it enchanted so it works? Cause it doesn't look like any wizard make that I've seen at Diagon Alley."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I'm sure it has its uses." Then, the door to the Great Hall flung open as Professor McGonagall lead the first years. A couple of them were covered in flour, no doubt a result of Peeves latest harassment. Peeves was the resident Poltergiest, and loved to annoy everyone. Only the Bloody Baron had control over him, and to a slightly lesser extent, Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Flitwick, a tiny little man and Professor of the Charms class, carried out a short stool and the patched and dirty Sorting Hat. The room grew silent for a moment. Then, a flap on the brim opened up and it began to sing. Harry briefly wondered where the Sorting Hat had heard the tune to Mr. Bojangles, an American song to his knowledge, for the new song was designed around the tune.  
  
After a round of applause, the Sorting Hat bowed to each of the four tables and the Sorting began.  
  
Twenty long minutes later, Ron took a bite out of his cauldron cake. "There seems to be a lot more first years this time," he remarked.  
  
With a final call of "Whitby, Alice!" The young girl sat down on the stool. The hat considered briefly and called out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
After the applause had died down, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and smoothed his robes. "I have two words for the beginning of this term. And here they are. Dig In." With a wave of his hand, the feast appeared.  
  
Well after the last of the puddings had vanished, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up again and cleared his throat. "I have a few annoucements to make at the beginning of term. As you know, the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. No one is allowed in. Not even seventh years." At this, he gave Fred and George a look, his eyes twinkling with amusement. The Weasley twins simply grinned cheekily back at Dumbledore who stiffled a chuckle. "There is no magic to be used in the corridors between classes, and Mr. Filch, our resident caretaker has expanded the list of forbidden objects to "Exploding Hairpins, Melting Nail Polish and of course, almost everything on the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."  
  
A good laugh went up for that. Fred turned to George and said, "Of course, this means we'll just have to sell a little low key this year."  
  
"True. We'll have to go through our stock to see which ones are NOT on the forbidden list." George finished.  
  
"This year, our Care of Magical Creatures professor, Rubeus Hagrid will not be here until the next semester after christmas. Therefore, I have brought in a new Professor, one who has great experience with Dragons and other sorts of magical creatures. He was a student here in Hogwarts, and is related to very notable members of Gryffindor."  
  
At the mention of dragons, Ron realized only one person who fit the description and made an "Oh no," sound.  
  
The doors flung open to reveal Charlie Weasley who walked in with a large grin. Striding up to the front table, he turned around as Dumbledore introduced him. "Charley Weasley has greatiously accepted the offer, and will be your Professor for Care of Magical Creatures until further notice."  
  
Charlie walked up to the front of the table, shook hands with Dumbledore and found a seat where Hagrid used to sit. "Also, since the end of the last term, I have found a need to find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. It is my privilage to welcome the real, Alastor Moody, and our returning professor from two years ago, Remus J. Lupin."  
  
The tables broke into applause, sans the Slytherin table as Mad-Eye Moody shuffled in, two steps ahead of Lupin. His magical eye swivelled around in it's socket, taking in the whole room. Professor Lupin looked quite well taken care of, but was still clad in the same patched and frayed robes he commonly wore during the third year. Dumbledore cleared his throat as the tables settled down, students still buzzing in low tones. "After the events of last year, I felt it prudent to recall Professor Lupin as Co-Professor for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. I feel with the threat of Voldemort at hand," at this, there were noticable gasps and stiffening of bodies, "Your magical education must be stepped up."  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment, and then added, "Oh yes, a moment of silence please for Cedric Diggory."  
  
Harry felt hard pressed not to stare at Cho Chang who's eyes had welled up with tears at the mention of Cedric. The long moment passed, and Harry could practically feel all eyes on him. Dumbledore looked up after the moment and his smile brightened. "Prefects, please bring the students to the dormatories for the night. Thank you."  
  
===========  
  
Authors Notes :  
  
A story that popped out of nowhere really. It's part of a series called Improbable Works. The goal is to write an unusual fusion or crossover and make it believable. Of course, this is my first HP story ever, so some things might be a little bit off.  
  
I know Harry doesn't seem to dwell on Cedric, but he had his training to drive away the pain. Back at Hogwarts however, is another story.  
  
Slight correction in accordance to the Harry Potter Lexicon timeline. by counting off the dates of the time when Fred and George are born, they are in their sixth year, not seventh. Gawd, I wish I noticed that when re-reading Philosophers Stone.  
  
EDIT : FRICK. Stupid inconsistancies. Okay, Fred and George are in their seventh year. Sorry bout that. 


	2. Oncoming Storm

Improbable Works  
  
Series #1 : Magical Storm  
  
written by Shaun G.  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. Disney owns Power Rangers Ninja Storm. This is an AU/Fusion of both series, and should not be taken too seriously. It's a humor fanfiction for a reason.  
  
I hold nothing but characterization sacred, and I do my best to write everyone In Character. Slight deviations of character but that is to be expected with the story in question. When morphed, characters will be referred to as Red Wind, Yellow Wind and Blue Wind.  
  
Chapter 2 : Oncoming Storm  
  
=============  
  
"I see.... a whole lot of wiggly shapes," said Ron, peering into the murky depths of the crystal ball.  
  
Harry made a snorting sound. "Better not let Trelawney see this. She'll be predicting another Grim for me."  
  
Ron gave him a grin as he remarked in a low voice, "Maybe we should mail Snuffles, and have him scare the living daylights out of her."  
  
Harry almost laughed out loud as he returned to crystal gazing and making estute divination's. In short terms, he was making things up as he went along, as with Ron.   
  
Trelawney breezed around the room, peering at crystal balls and making predictions. Most of them had some sort of tragedy in them as in her wont. Stopping before Ron and Harry's crystal ball, she peered into it and said in her airy voice, "Yes, oh my, dear young Potter. I see..." Her enormous eyes went wide as she shrieked, "The Grim! Oh heavens dear, you will die in a week!"  
  
"Well that's good," Harry remarked dryly. "At least then I won't have to wait for Voldemort to kill me."  
  
Everyone flinched at the name, even Trelawney. Ron turned to Harry and hissed, "Stop saying his name out loud!"  
  
"Rule number thirty one of the ninja code, Ron; Fear of one's name only increases one's fear of the person itself. Refusing to name something or someone holds power over you." Harry remarked as the class began to pack up at the end of it.  
  
"Well I'm not a ninja, Harry," said Ron, shoving his crystal ball into the depths of his book bag. "What's next?"  
  
Harry consulted his schedule, as did Ron. He sighed. "History of Magic with Professor Binns. With the Ravenclaws."  
  
"Ah, some quiet rest for the day," Ron joked as he and Harry met up with Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Hermione seemed to be distracted as Harry and Ron joined up with her. Ron looked at Hermione who was in turn, studying the device on her wrist. "You haven't taken that thing off yet?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I spoke to Professor Vector about it, and she said it was a powerful enchanted object. Only a skilled wizard or witch could have put a spell on these devices to make them work at Hogwarts. It looks like Professor Dumbledore was the one who enchanted them." She then smirked as she seized Ron's wrist and pulled his sleeve aside, revealing his own device. "And you haven't either."  
  
Ron went pink. "Well, I was only curious. Besides, I kind of like this device anyway. It's a fancy wristwatch."  
  
Harry chuckled as he pushed the door to the History of Magic Classroom open.  
  
History of Magic was taught by Hogwarts only ghost professor, Professor Binns. He had been so old, that he had gone to sleep in front of the fire in his room, and walked way the next morning without his body. Professor Binns had a slow droning voice that lulled people to sleep. He, in turn, did not bother to wake up the sleeping students, as his topics never changed. Currently, into their first week of school, Harry and Ron had slept through two days of the Goblin Wars while they let Hermione take notes. Hermione seemed to be the only one who could actually stay awake through one of his lectures. And even then, she tended to dose off once or twice.  
  
A good twenty minutes into the lecture, Professor Binns had succeeded in lulling over three quarters of the class to sleep. Harry was just about to fall asleep as well, when there was an insistent tapping on the window. Ignoring the professor who continued to drone, he opened it and in flew Hedwig.  
  
Hedwig had been late from her delivery of letters to the Wind Ninja Academy, and it was odd that she had not gone to his dormitory room to wait for him. Taking Hedwig back to his desk and slipping it a bit of stale toast that he had saved for her, he opened up the letter and read the contents.  
  
Normally, Professor Binns was not rattled from his topic by anything. But Harry's exclamation of "NO!" startled him out of his droning lecture.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Professor Binns said. "What is the problem?"  
  
Harry looked up, pale and shaking. "I... I need to go see Professor Dumbledore right away. It is very important."  
  
Professor Binns considered the request and nodded. Then, he returned to his droning as Harry rushed out the door towards the gargoyle statue that protected the door to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Winding through staircases and hallways, bypassing a few hidden doors and almost barreling over Madam Pomfrey on her way to the Dungeons, Harry arrived at the gargoyle, a bit breathless. "Sherbet Lemon!" Harry called out, knowing Dumbledore's fondness for sweet names for passwords. "Blood Flavored Lollipops! Every Flavor Beans! Ton-Tongue Toffee! Mars Bars! Skittles! Jelly Beans! Hershey's!"  
  
At the last word, the gargoyle leapt aside, allowing Harry into the office. Rushing into the office, he burst into the room, making Fawkes look up sleepily. The phoenix was black and molting, as it was a burning day. "Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Harry called out.  
  
From the landing above his desk, Dumbledore walked out, holding in one hand a Hershey's chocolate bar. "Ah, Harry," he greeted, descending the stairway. "What brings you to my office today?" He broke off a piece of the chocolate and offered it to Harry.  
  
Harry took the piece, ate it and said, "I got a letter from Sensei Chin. There was an attack on the Academy." He held out the letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore's expression turned grave as he took the letter and scanned the words. Putting the letter down, he sighed. "This is normally outside of wizarding business, Harry, but young Harry Chin has entrusted me with a task. I will arrange a port key for you to retrieve your sensei and his son, and bring them to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open in disbelief. "You want me to bring them here?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, there is an evil force out there, possibly as strong as Voldemort that your sensei has been preparing for. Due to the nature of the evil, your Sensei approached me with a plan to counteract it, if the time came that the Wind Ninja Academy was destroyed. I will send for Professor McGonagall, and together, you two will bring everything you need from the Academy." He then scribbled down a note and handed it to Harry. "Go straight to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall will understand."  
  
Harry could only nod as he walked out of the headmasters office, towards the Transfiguration Classroom. After a few twists and turns through the hallways and up and down a couple of flights of stairs, Harry arrived at the Transfiguration Classroom. Rapping sharply at the door, it opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall teaching the seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. "Yes, Mister Potter?" Minerva said, looking up.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you, Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "But I have a note from Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Handing the note to her, McGonagall nodded. "I will be ready shortly," she answered. Then, turning to the class, she called out, "Class dismissed."  
  
As the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors filed out of the room, Harry remained behind with Minerva who sighed. "Mister Potter, you certainly get mixed up in the most strange people. Come now, let us get that port key that Professor Dumbledore has arranged for us."  
  
=============  
  
Harry landed with a stumble on the rocky surface of the ground. Regaining his balance, he looked about and his heart sank.  
  
The Ninja Academy was nothing more than a giant crater of rubble. Rocks and pieces of left over flagstones were all that remained with the random torn flag of red, blue or yellow. And in the middle of it, sat Cam who was talking to something he balanced on his left hand. Surrounding Cam were various muggle objects, such as a computer laptop and a metal case. "Cam!" Harry shouted, running down to meet him.  
  
"Harry!" Cam called back as Harry ran up to him. Harry noted that Cam was a bit bruised and dirty, probably from the attack on the academy. "I'm glad you made it here."  
  
"Where is sensei?" Harry asked, looking around. Then, he spotted the little thing Cam was speaking to, sitting on a rock. It was a guinea pig, standing upright and dressed in miniature robes and a small bamboo stick in its hand. He stared, and stared again until McGonagall broke the silence.  
  
"It appears, that your sensei has been trapped within a forced Animagus Transfiguration," McGonagall said, walking up to him. "Can I try reversing his transfiguration?"  
  
"You have my permission to do so," sensei said, nodding to her.  
  
Taking out her wand, McGonagall tapped his head lightly three times, and muttered a counter charm. Instead of the expected reversing of the transformation, Harry's sensei did not change at all. She frowned. "It seems that you are cursed, and only the defeat of the one who cursed you will remove the transfiguration. I am truly sorry."  
  
"I do not hold it against you," Sensei said with a guinea pig smile. "Cam, let us gather up the things we need."  
  
"Sensei, who attacked this place?" Harry asked. "It wasn't someone from the magical world, was it?"  
  
"No. It was a man named Lothor, once a powerful ninja. But the dark energy grew within him, and he was banished to space with his family." Sensei sighed. "It is a dangerous time, and let us home, that Hogwarts will provide us all with protection against Lothor."  
  
"Muggle technology does not work within the boundaries of Hogwarts," McGonagall said, looking at Cameron's items in hand. "I am afraid that they will malfunction and cease to work."  
  
"We have arrangements with your Headmaster," Cam said, gripping his laptop. "It will not be a bother."  
  
McGonagall nodded as she held out the small trainer in hand. Making sure everyone had a grip on the things Cam had salvaged from the remains of the Wind Ninja Academy, everyone touched the trainer. A half minute later, the portkey gave a lurch and they reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
Cam seemed very disoriented as he stumbled around, almost loosing his grip on the laptop he carried in his hands. Harry reached out to steady him as he groaned and spat on the ground. "Sorry," he said, apologizing to McGonagall who only nodded.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, gesturing towards the castle.  
  
Cam looked at it, and adjusted his glasses. He squinted at it and then said after a brief moment, "This is it? A moldering old ruin? It looks condemned."  
  
"It is enchanted," McGonagall said, providing an explanation. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruined castle with a sign over the front that reads "Danger, do not enter. Unsafe." Don't worry, it is quite comfortable within the castle."  
  
Cam nodded as he grabbed one end of the trunk and Harry picked up the other. As they made their way to the door, it opened up to reveal Dumbledore, a smile on his face, and dressed in his common place violet robes, beard tucked into his belt. "Ah, Sensei Harry Chin and Cameron Chin. A pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Hello, Albus," Sensei said from perched on Cam's shoulder. "It is a pleasure to see you as well."  
  
"All arrangements have been made," Albus said, leading them into the castle. Cameron took a moment to gape at the arrangements around him, at the rustic stone walls and the burning torches, and especially at the old ornamental suits of armor. "There is a room built for your purpose, and we will set about enchanting your muggle technology so that we may combat the enemy at hand."  
  
"Albus! You cannot be thinking about You-Know-Who, are you?" McGonagall exclaimed, aghast. "Bringing muggles and their technology into Hogwarts is like a weak defense against Him!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Minerva," Albus said. "I did not mean Lord Voldemort," McGonagall flinched, but Harry, Cam and Sensei did not. "But a power that could undoubtedly rival Voldemort himself. You must tell me everything about Lothor, once you are settled into your command base."  
  
Harry blinked at that. "Command base?"  
  
"Of course," Cam said, eyes shining with anticipation. "For our base of operations to combat Lothor, we need a place to launch our defense against him."  
  
"Now, Harry," Albus said, turning to Harry. "You have a class to get to. I believe Defense Against the Dark Arts is your next class. I will arrange your absence with Professor Binns in the meantime."  
  
Harry thanked each of them, and quickly made for the Gryffindor Tower to pick up his books for the next class.  
  
=============  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts was a class solely for each house grade. There was no doubling up commonly with another house. Harry had Double Potions with the Slytherins on Monday and Friday, along with Double Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. On Tuesday and Thursday, he had Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic, along with Divination, all singled out for each class level of each house.  
  
Running up, he opened the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts, where he was met with the sound of a familiar curse being said by Mad-Eye Moody. "Imperio."  
  
Harry slipped into the room, set down his books and watched Professor Lupin throw off the Imperius Curse with relative ease. Mad-Eye smiled, a thin one, but clasped his gnarled hands together and chuckled. "There, you see? Lupin just threw that curse right off. With practice in this class, you will be able to throw off the Imperius Curse with ease."  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and whispered, "What did I miss?"  
  
Hermione jumped slightly but whispered back, "We just found out how to dodge a Crucio and how to throw off the Imperius Curse."  
  
"Glad you could make it, Potter," Mad-Eye growled. "You have a note for your absence?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Professor, but Professor Dumbledore will be arranging my absences."  
  
Mad-Eye nodded as he clunked away to let Lupin resume the lecture. But Harry caught the muttered words, "Nice Wristwatch Potter." as he clunked his way to the desk. Since his device was hidden under his robe sleeve, Harry suspected that Mad-Eye used his magical eye to see it.  
  
As class let out, Lupin called Harry to him. Sitting him down, he said, "So, why were you late today, Harry?"  
  
Harry explained quickly as Lupin looked worried. "And that's it," Harry finished. "This Lothor sounds as powerful as Voldemort if Professor Dumbledore and Sensei are planning for an attack."  
  
"This Lothor... what is he exactly?" Mad-Eye growled.  
  
"He could be human, or even magical. All I know is that he was a ninja who was exiled to space with his family for practicing the dark ninja arts." Harry sighed.  
  
"And this fancy wristwatch of yours, is that part of it as well?" Lupin asked curiously.  
  
"I haven't gotten the whole story out of Cam and Sensei of what this is, so I will ask them today since class is over." Harry looked at the device and fiddled with the metal circle on the top. He popped it off and showed them the back. "It is mechanical, and strangely enough, it has been enchanted to work here at Hogwarts. And Professor Dumbledore said something about a Command Base for a fight against Lothor."  
  
"Someone that even Dumbledore is preparing for. We could be facing up against a two front war," Mad-Eye growled. "Best be prepared, Potter."  
  
Harry nodded. Absently, he noticed that the clouds were darkening to a violent shade of purple.  
  
=============  
  
"Ah, Harry, there you are."  
  
Harry turned to greet Cam who was walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower. "Hullo Cam, got everything set up?"  
  
Cam nodded. "Yes, the Command Base was set up near Gryffindor Tower, as with our residence for the remainder of the school year. Want to come and see it?"  
  
"I would love to," Harry said. The pair walked up the stairs, jumping the false step and rounded a corner. As they reached Gryffindor Tower after a few twists, turns and staircases, Hermione and Ron stood at the entrance.  
  
"Hello Harry, who's your friend?" Hermione asked, looking at the older, and Asian Cam.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, this is Cam. Cam, this is Hermione and Ron."  
  
Ron looked at Cam and said, "You're a muggle?"  
  
Cam grinned. "Proud to be one." He then noticed the tips of the devices pointing out of their sleeves and turned to Harry. "So they are the ones you gave them to." He then chuckled. "Well, come on, all of you. We have some things to show you."  
  
Heading down the hallway, he stopped at a painting of a ninja, dressed in a black outfit but with a pleasant expression. Cam cleared his throat as the ninja inquired in a rough voice, "Password?"  
  
"Sentai Hero." The painting rose up the wall, revealing a portal behind it. Stepping through it, Harry, Hermione and Ron followed quickly.  
  
Behind it was a room much larger than the Gryffindor Common Room. It was furnished with a living area, bedrooms and a training area. In the middle of the room, sat a table with a guinea pig sized replica of the Wind Ninja Academy, complete with a bonsai and guinea pig sized scissors for Sensei to work on when he got bored. There were books of both muggle and magical type, and set into the side was a desk with a plush chair and a computer that actually hummed and ran without a hitch.  
  
Harry gaped as with Ron and Hermione. "Welcome to the Command Base," Cameron said, spreading his arms open in a welcome gesture. "Make yourselves at home."  
  
"How... most of these things are not even supposed to work in Hogwarts! The Computer for one!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ron, on the other hand was looking around in awe. "Boy, if this is how muggles live, sign me up!"  
  
Harry walked over to the pagoda and stooped down. Knocking lightly on the front door, he called out, "Sensei, are you in there?"  
  
The door opened and out walked sensei. Ron and Hermione joined Harry. Ron blinked. "A giant rat?"  
  
"My father is not a rat. He's a Guinea Pig." Cameron said, a bit irritably.  
  
"Sensei, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry said, gesturing to each of them. Sensei bowed deeply to them and they bowed in reply, as best as they could.  
  
"Botched transfiguration?" Hermione asked, searching for her wand. "I can reverse it."  
  
"I am afraid that is impossible." Hermione and Ron jumped, for they had never heard someone who was transfigured into a small creature speak before. Sensei looked up and cleared his throat. "Your Transfiguration Professor tried, and until the spell is broken, I cannot transform back into my human self."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Sensei, I would like some answers. What has been going on?"  
  
"It is a long story. Cam, bring up a picture please." Sensei said.  
  
Cameron went over and clicked on the computer which started playing a few clips of recorded footage. "This is Lothor. Once a great ninja, he was banished to space with his family for practicing the dark ninja arts. Now, he is back, and intends to conquer the world with his army. To succeed in his plot, he captured all but myself, Cameron and you, Harry, from the Wind Ninja Academy."  
  
"How many Ninja Academies are out there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There are several, but the most prominent ones are the Wind Ninja Academy, the Thunder Ninja Academy and the Samurai Ninja Academy."  
  
"Samurai Ninja? That sounds like a oxymoron," Harry remarked.  
  
"The Samurai Ninja Academy was founded by a family of shoguns, who's mother was a ninja, and the father, a wealthy samurai. Together, they taught the ways of both, diversifying the abilities of the ninja."  
  
"That looks like Magic he is throwing around," Ron remarked as he watched the footage of Lothor tossing around the crimson bolts of energy.  
  
"It is, dark magic, fused with the dark chi he possesses," Sensei said. "That is why, I have chosen Harry, and whoever he deems worthy, to protect this world against them."  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
A light shone in Hermione's eyes. "These things that you gave Harry!" She pulled her robe sleeve back to show the device. "These things will help us fight, right?"  
  
"Yes. Those are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Cam said. "They are attuned to you. No one else can use them, now that you have worn them for so long."  
  
Hermione made a snorting sound. "Power Rangers? I am sorry, but they are an urban legend of America's west coast."  
  
"No, they are very real indeed," Sensei said. "I have met one during my travels, and there has been to date, nine ranger teams on the western coast of America. Each one of you possess the potential and power transformer to use, the Wind Ranger Morphers."  
  
Sensei then turned to Ron and cleared his throat. "Ronald Weasley, you possess the spirit of the earth, and thus, will embody the power of the Yellow Wind Ranger." He then turned to Hermione who still looked a bit skeptical. "Hermione Granger, free spirited, you possess the spirit of water, and will become the Blue Wind Ranger." Then, finally, turning to Harry, he finished. "Harry, child of the air, you will become the Red Wind Ranger. Together, you will be known as the Wind Ninja Rangers."  
  
"So.... what does this thing do exactly?" Ron asked, tapping at it.  
  
"It transforms you into your uniform. It is made of unstable molecular fabric, and cannot be torn easily." Cam said. "It will also give you access to your weapons."  
  
Suddenly, an alarm went off as a faint scream was heard. Harry gasped, his fine hearing catching the scream. "There is someone outside who's in trouble!"  
  
Rushing to the window, a group of red, black and white clad humanoid creatures were attacking the fifth year Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout had taken out her wand and was flinging hexes and curses at the enemy, but they simply rushed through. "They're in trouble, and magic isn't helping!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Quickly, go to their aid. Call on your powers by saying, Ninja Storm, Ranger Form." Sensei ordered.  
  
Harry nodded as he rushed out the door, followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
=============  
  
"Fifth years, back to the castle!" Professor Sprout shouted, casting another Stupefy at the attackers. The creatures only laughed as they rushed her. Slowly the enemy were gathering the students together into one place and Professor Sprout was quickly loosing.  
  
Justin cast a hex at the closest one who knocked him onto the ground. As it raised its wickedly pointed weapon to spear him through the chest, a yell that sounded like "Yah!" was heard as it was knocked into the group.  
  
Harry landed before Justin, helping him up with a tug. "Get the others to safety!" he shouted.  
  
"But what? What did you just do?" Justin exclaimed. Suddenly, the wave of attackers were upon them. Harry dodged and kicked one away. Justin was rolled over Harry's shoulder as his feet was slammed into another. Axe kicking another one away, Harry shoved Justin away from the crowd. A third came up behind Harry and he hit the ground as a blast of magic hit the being.  
  
"Stupefy!" Yelled several voices as it was blown into its companions. Hermione and Ron held out their wands as with everyone in Hufflepuff held out their wands as well. Professor Sprout laid against a greenhouse wall, moaning. Hermione and Ron ran up to Harry as a blue faced being appeared in front of them.  
  
"You three are impressive," Blue Face growled. "Lets see how well you do when we tear this place apart! Kalzacks!" Half a dozen more Kalzacks appeared, fresh and ready for battle as they chattered maniacally.  
  
Harry pulled his sleeve back, revealing his morpher. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"  
  
"Power of Wind!" Harry found himself dressed in red that sported a wing symbol on his chest as a helmet formed around his face.  
  
"Power of Water!" Hermione was dressed in a blue outfit with a skirt, a dolphin fin on her chest.  
  
"Power of Earth!" Ron crowed, becoming dressed in yellow, with a lions face on his chest.  
  
"Power Rangers!" They shouted, dropping into stances.  
  
"GET THEM!" Blue Face shouted.  
  
Their hands flew to their shoulders as they shouted, "Ninja Swords!"  
  
It was twenty to one odds. It was a slaughter.  
  
The Kalzacks didn't have a chance.  
  
Red Wind moved with the practiced motions of an experienced fighter, his sword put to good use as it met a Kalzack with every blow. Blue Wind and Yellow Wind were back to back. Their fighting style was more or less some downright street fighting as they were untrained. Blue Wind showed a little bit of boxing in her style, and was the most agile of the three, cartwheeling and flipping around the Kalacks.  
  
With most of the opponents down for the count, Red Wind made his way to Blue Face with a yell of "YAH!" Blue Face caught the weapon with his own and they struggled for a moment against each other. Then, they fought, weapon to weapon. Parrying and slashing at each other, they circled around each other, trying to force the other back. A lightning fast blow cut the weapon from Blue Faces hand as he groaned and fell to the ground. But rather going for his weapon, he flung red energy blasts at Red Wind who caught the blast on his chest.  
  
With a cry, Red Wind was flung back into his friends arms. "Thanks guys," he said, getting to his feet.  
  
"Lets take him down, Red Wind!" Yellow Wind's voice was breathless, and Red Wind expected that his face was flushed with the fight.  
  
"Lets do it now!" Blue Wind added, wanting to get the fight over and done with. Her voice was excited and full of anticipation.  
  
"Right! Hawk Blaster!"  
  
"Sonic Fin!"  
  
"Lion Hammer!"  
  
"You are impressive, but lets see you deal with this!" Blue Face shot off more energy blasts which erupted into an explosion of flame and dust.   
  
Throwing themselves away from the blast, Yellow Wind rolled to his feet, shouting, "Take this!" and slammed his hammer against the ground. The resulting shockwave threw Blue Face to the ground.  
  
"Ha!" Yellow Wind shouted gleefully. "Lets do that again!" Slamming again and again, he juggled Blue Face up and down.  
  
Blue Wind looked at her weapon and said, "I think I'm going to ask Cameron for a new weapon." Putting it to her mouth, she let out an ear splitting scream. The weapon amplified the scream and everyone clutched their ears as the force of the sonic waves slammed Blue Face towards the lake where he rolled over and over until stopping at the waters edge. "On the other hand...."  
  
Red Wind fired his Hawk Blaster, the red energy impacting against Blue Face who was thrown into the lake. A moment later, the giant squid ejected him onto the ground where he lay, groaning. "Please... mercy," he groaned.  
  
"Mercy? At the way you attacked this place?" Yellow Wind raised his Lion Hammer menacingly. "Give us one good reason why we should let you go."  
  
"Let him go," Red Wind said, "I won't kill if I don't have to."  
  
Blue Face stumbled to his feet, but suddenly lashed out with the crimson energy blasts. The Rangers were blown back to slam against the walls of Hogwarts. Blue Face laughed. "Fools! Nothing but my death will stop me from destroying you! Nothing!" And with that, he started to fire on Hogwarts, the magical barriers flashing with each explosive impact. The Hufflepuffs had long since retreated, and many people were watching the fight from the windows.  
  
At the base of Hogwarts, Red Wind's facemask and visor opened up as he looked at the others, wincing in pain. "Are you all right?" Harry groaned.  
  
Yellow Wind opened his mask and turned to him, pain evident on his features. "I think I broke something, Harry."  
  
Blue Wind sat up, coughing as her mask opened up. "Harry... as much as I hate to say it, we have to kill him."  
  
Harry let out a low sigh. "Yeah, you're right. He's nothing but a soulless monster." Stumbling to his feet, he picked up his Hawk Blaster and said, "Lets finish this."  
  
Locking the weapons together, Harry took aim as Blue Face laughed gleefully, firing on the castle. "Storm Striker! Fire!"  
  
Blue Face never knew what hit him. A moment later, the crimson ball of energy impacted, and he exploded with a thunderous detonation.  
  
The Storm Striker fell out of Harry's hands as the adrenaline left him. Dropping the weapon, he sunk back against the wall with a groan.  
  
A long moment passed as Harry breathed heavily. Then, Ron turned to Harry and said, "Harry?"  
  
"Mmm?" Harry asked, turning towards him.  
  
"If we have to do this again..... teach me how to fight, okay?" A weak grin accompanied it as Harry laughed and slapped Ron on the shoulder, getting winces from both of them.  
  
"One thing is for sure," Hermione said from the other side of Harry. "We need to learn the meaning of the word tactic."  
  
Harry chuckled as he looked over at the small crater in the ground. "I wonder if Dumbledore will mind us if we put a few craters in the grounds of Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm sure someone will find a use for that new crater," said Ron, a weak grin on his face. "Maybe a nice little fountain."  
  
=============  
  
"Your attention please," Dumbledore said from the front of the table. "As it is such, I would like to make a few announcements before we sit down for supper. First of all, I would like to congratulate our fine young protectors of the school, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and award them twenty points each for the services for this afternoon." There was a round of applause which did not reach much of the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked very angry at Harry's new achievement.  
  
"I would like to explain the situation at hand," Dumbledore continued. "As it stands, a man named Lothor is orbiting the earth, and is attacking Hogwarts in order to defeat our resident Power Rangers. Unfortunately, we have no way of defending them from appearing on both Hogwarts and Hogsmeade grounds, as our magical wards are bypassed by the method of alien magic they use to apperate onto school grounds. Thus, if you see Kalzacks or a monster appearing on the grounds, you will inform a professor or either Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley of the situation at hand, and take as much cover as you possibly can."  
  
A mummer went up around the student body as Dumbledore cleared his throat for silence. "As it stands, anyone who wishes to learn how to defend themselves can attend a lesson after class for Muggle Martial Arts. Our instructors, Sensei Harry Chin and Cameron Chin will be teaching after classes." Sensei and Cameron waved from the table. "There is no fear of the monsters appearing within Hogwarts, as it is still secure against invasion. Now please, continue with supper."  
  
Ron dug into his food like a starved beast. "Boy, fighting off those things in the muggle way really makes someone hungry."  
  
"I think we could all learn from your Sensei, Harry. Even though he is a Guinea Pig," Hermione said, munching on her meat pie.  
  
"I am definitely joining," Fred said, face shining. "You three were amazing out there!"  
  
"Bloody brilliant," George added.  
  
"Say Hermione, did you realize that you're wearing skin tight spandex?" Dean added, making Hermione flush red.  
  
Ron made a growling noise in his throat as Seamus laughed. "What is the matter, Ron, jealous that she makes a better cut in her outfit than you do?"  
  
Harry snorted into his meal as he patted Ron to calm him down. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure that we could probably find some way of getting them into spandex." Dean and Seamus went pink as Fred and George laughed.  
  
"I want to join," Neville said from the other side of the table, a bit timidly. "It looks good... and if magic isn't helping, then maybe muggle style defense will."  
  
"I think it would be great for you to join, Neville," Hermione said, making Neville go pink.  
  
Ginny looked up through her pie and said, "Harry, a question."  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is there a chance I can get one of those outfits?" Ginny asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
Ron sputtered as Fred and George howled in laughter.  
  
=============  
  
"Power Rangers? No one told me there would be Power Rangers!"  
  
"Uncle, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Kapri asked. She was a pink haired girl in black leather that showcased her excellent figure. She also wore a lot of jewelry and on her left arm, she wore a curled red dragon figure.  
  
"I mean, at least we know there's something out there to stop us, right?" Marah added. She was the same height as Kapri, dressed in red with two large gems on her head, her hair done up in large balls. Like her sister, she wore a dragon emblem on her left arm, but gold.  
  
"At least we got the academy and almost all the ninjas, sir," Choobo, a green alien in white said nervously.  
  
Lothor growled. He was a human male dressed in black leather, and a black leather duster. His face was covered in a mask with four horns jutting out on his head, leaving only his mouth and eyes exposed. "Why did I think anything could be done right the first time?" he lamented. "General Zurgane!"  
  
"SIR!" Zurgane was a masked alien dressed in heavy armor. He sported two swords that were attached onto his shoulder guards.  
  
"See to it that you continue attacks on this Hogwarts. I want nothing left standing when you are done." Lothor ordered.  
  
"As you wish sir."  
  
=============  
  
"You did well, Rangers," Sensei said, walking back and forth on the table. "But you must exercise caution in later battles. Not every battle will turn out for good. But you did exceptionally well today. I commend you for that. Now, go get some rest, for tomorrow, is another day."  
  
A snore pierced the room as Harry turned to look at the others. He chuckled quietly as he said, "Let them sleep. It's been a long day."  
  
Cam set down his latest project and pulled out a blanket. "I will wake them tomorrow morning." He then covered the slumbering Hermione and Ron who had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
"All right. Good night."  
  
Cam sighed as Harry left. Then, he returned to his project. A pair of small black boxes sat before him, styled in a beetle motif.  
  
===========  
  
Authors Notes : And the story gets into full swing.  
  
Fans and followers of Power Rangers might be wondering who will get the Thunder Ranger Powers. I ain't saying anything. 


End file.
